huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
Dante Vale
As the top Operative of the The Huntik Foundation, Dante Vale is the king of treasure hunters. With the mind of a hard-boiled detective, the body of an extreme sports athlete and the nerves of a cowboy gunslinger at High Noon, Dante leads the team and serves as a big-brother to Lok Lambert. Dante Vale is the Huntik Foundation's top Seeker and the leader of the adventuring group of Lok Lambert, Sophie Casterwill, and Zhalia Moon. Known worldwide for his wit, strength, and collection of powerful Titans, Dante is a friend to every hero and an enemy to every villain. Along with his signature Titan, the powerful Caliban, Dante Vale has played an enormous role in several major events in the modern Seeker world. History Normally cool, collected and in control, Dante has a soft spot for the bedridden leader of the Foundation, Metz. Dante Vale never hesitates to throw it down and take on The Organization in Huntik. In his younger days, Dante Vale learned under the seeker called Metz, who would later become a Huntik Foundation Council member. His relationship with Metz found him fighting beside Lok's father Eathon Lambert and Simon Judeau on multiple occasions during his youth. Unlike his mentors, Dante Vale is an unusually talented martial artist, relying on his melee abilities almost as much as his Seeker powers. Dante focuses on and perfects powers that enhance his melee ability more than standard blast and shield powers. Caliban Metz gave Dante his Caliban amulet, however it took him over a year to learn how to successfully summon and control him. Since Caliban is incredibly powerful, it takes a lot of energy to keep him summoned. When he first got him, Dante could only keep Caliban summoned for around a minute, the year it took for him to learn more about being a seeker growing in power and skill gradually allowed him to summon Caliban for longer periods of time. Ignatius Dante found his Ignatius amulet on an expedition in a volcano in Chile, he said that they are pretty common there. Another seeker also got one. Even though as a Meso-Titan, Dante had no trouble learning how to control him after learning how to control Caliban. Sometimes he flares and sets something on fire but he listens to Dante. Compared to other Dante has seen, such as one setting a building on fire. Dante explained that it took three water titans to put it out. Personality Dante is a natural born leader, who is usually a few steps ahead of his enemy. With confident and calm attitude, he very rarely shows any sign of stress unless faced with an exceptionally strong opponent, such as the Professor; or if one of his friends is in great danger. As mentioned earlier, Dante is also intelligent and due to his years of experience a brilliant tactician. Dante is also known for his loyalty and will go to incredible heights to save his friends, such as Metz and his curse. Abilities Due to his natural intelligence and years of experience, Dante knows many facts about historical artifacts and events. He also serves as the tactician of the group during battle His magic grants him superhuman strength and speed, and he can invoke the Titan Caliban, a monster martial artist who fights with a cleaving sword. During battle he relies on a combination of hand to hand combat and magic to deal with his opponents. Dante is skilled in martial arts and uses spells to enhance his combat abilities. Spells Utilized * Everfight * Boltflare * Hyperstride * Nimblefire * Farslip * Spidertouch * Augerfrost * Dragonfist * Double Spell * Raypulse * Touchram * Augerfrost * Armorbrand * Bristlevine * Bubblelift * Overshield * Stoneglove * Bonded Titans * Caliban * Metagolem * Freelancer * Solwing * Ariel * Ignatius * Behemoth * Archwarder * Red Searcher * Hoplite Gallery Image:Boltflare.jpg Image:Dante Vale.jpg Image:Dante.jpg Image:Dante Vale (Young).jpg|Dante Vale when he was a child. Category:Need To Rewrite Category:Characters Category:Huntik Foundation Members Category:Seekers Category:Appearances Page Needed